In Love With Somebody Who Isn't You
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: All it takes is one letter to know she was never going to be his. RPF!


**Don't want to give anything away so I'll let you read it and see. Can't wait to tomorrow night, Glee's on. Seems to be the highlight of my week:L**

* * *

><p>The Letter shakes almost uncontrollably in your hand. Those nineteen words glaring back at you in clear bold black ink. Your breath catches as each word penetrates your skin and attacks your fragile heart until it's sliced wide open and only time will make it heal, slowly. But even then, you know there will still be ugly scars left, a constant reminder of what you didn't fight for, of what you lost.<p>

All those chances, all those opportunities that passed your way. All of them slipped right out of your grasp, every single _fucking_ one of them. Every time you got close, your body seemed to freeze as that oh so sweet scent wafted through the air and filled your senses, clouding your judgement and ability to form a proper sentence.

You'd always end up embarrassing yourself. from tripping over your own feet to spilling food down your favourite top but, despite the fact you act so out of character around her, nobody seemed to realize. Nobody knew of your tiny crush and admiration of your friend had turned into a full blown obsession- not in a stalkerish way but in a 'I'm so in with love you I can't imagine a life with out you' way- yeah that sounded a little cliche and cheesy but that is exactly how you feel.

It's been said that the hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else and that's exactly what you are doing. You are standing on the sidelines as the person you absolutely adore and would literally take a bullet for fall head over heels in love with somebody else.

The exact same person who is your _best friend_ and the worst part is, you couldn't hate them even if you tried because they were just _too damn nice_. To see the love of your life smile and giggle because of somebody else, their eyes sparkling with joy as your best friend sings her a song, or presents her with a single flower, simply tore your insides apart.

Both of their past relationships had failed miserably and you were glad they were happy and content, just not with _each other_. They sort of drifted to one another, slowly fixing the pieces that had been dislodged, cracked and chipped by the idiots who were both stupid enough to let them go. You really should of saw it coming really, all your other friends had.

Bets were placed as to how long it would take them to admit their feelings. Laughter, playful insults and taunts were thrown from one to another as they argued as to who would win- all of them oblivious to the silent storm raging inside of you. _If only they had known,_ you think glumly.

Your mind rewinds back to the moment your lips touched, it was only for a split second but you felt like you were on fire. Your lips tingled as soft plump lips melded against yours before pulling back and gazing at you with a slightly confused expression as you- without realizing- lean forward, desperate to get another taste of cherry flavoured lip gloss before freezing and opening your heavy lidded eyes.

You remember coughing and blinking furiously a couple of times because your pupils were most likely fully blown before shrugging and muttering 'I've had better' over your shoulder as you saunter out of the kitchen, catching a pair of dejected hazel eyes in the process.

You like to think she kissed you because she wanted to, not because of the mistletoe dangling oh so innocently from above the ceiling, but you honestly know better. Better then to have false hope brewing inside of you and fake thoughts floating through your mind. None that could ever be real. It will never be, not if your best friend had anything to do with it.

After helping pick up the pieces of her previous relationship, you started hanging with her more often. Texting her just to make sure she was okay, buying her sweet things just to make her smile, taking her out and about to cheer her up. Basically you left her a lot of clues. Everything you did practically screamed 'I love you' but she _never_ caught on. You should've tried harder. She could've been yours. Would've been.

You still painfully remember the exact moment she came bursting through your front door rambling on about how she had found someone new, someone who loved her for her, and you can still remember the exact moment when you heard your own heart break.

That was it. After all the progress you made just to get near her, somebody else just sweeps in and destroys it all. You should've known you never stood a chance. Not really.

If it was Glee then you would probably burst out into a song right now, expressing all your pain and sorrow in each lyric and wrapping it up into one episode before prowling after the next unsuspecting target in the next episode, forgetting all about the heartbreak that you had felt. But this isn't Glee and you are not Noah Puckerman, you are Mark Salling and this...

**Mark Salling**

**You are invited to the wedding of Chord Overstreet and Lea Michele**

**Hope you can make it.**

...is real life.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? I thought Chord deserved a fic written about him since he's no longer in Glee:**

**I don't know why i thought of this, just stuck with me. Pairings if you didn't know were one sided Mark/Lea, Chord/Lea and if you were really paying attention you would have seen the hinted Dianna/Lea:)**


End file.
